fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom of Stars
"None of us really know how we come to be." HISTORY Most accept the rumor that some deity simply plucks it from our memories before we hatch. Others invent far more colorful stories to inspire awe and wonderment. Mine however? Mine was told to me by my Warden, Cassiopia, the Arch-nymph of the grove I once called home. I was born of an egg made out of pure opal, par for me of course, and when I emerged I reflected every bit of splendor of this richly shining gem. Cassiopia in her endless creativity gave me the hatching name of Opal, but it was really Ophelia. The Arch-nymph was quite the motherly figure, befit of a Warden and sometimes I wondered if she wasn’t even my real mother. I was blessed with such good looks after all! Like all of my kin, I emerged knowing draconic, and sylvan came shortly after as I enjoyed a frivolous life of merriment through many cycles of the seasons with the fey of the grove. Alas like the rest of dragonkind, it was never enough to simply exist. The grove did not accept outsiders beyond a select few elves that came to visit. Among these were Gaeleath Herralei, a blonde elven man with sun kissed skin and a kind expression. Handsome, for a wizard. He told me of the things beyond the grove, of an entire world that was within reach and I – I felt my heart swell with wanderlust, a burning with desire to seek these wondrous places of sculpted stone and ornate statues. Much to my Mothers dismay, she let me go. Rather, she knew she could not keep me. We made an arrangement, Gaeleath and I. If anyone asked; I am his familiar for that would evoke far less questions than why such a beauty as me is traveling with an elven wizard. I was hesitant at first, but his eyes always betrayed his true intentions and all I ever saw in them were kindness. So we traveled south to the Five Kings Mountain and more specifically to Highhelm, the biggest damn dwarven city this side of the world! I still remember my excitement and elation at the marvelous architecture and craftsmanship. We spent a few weeks there as Gaeleath spoiled me with treats and sweets. After that we got to work. What Gaeleath needed beyond a friend was an assistant in his magical research, part of the reason for our trip to Highhelm was to procure various material components for spells and experimentation. At the time very little of it made sense to me of course, but it wasn’t long before I started getting a hang of things. You don’t even need a quill when you have claws. We traveled to the The Kalistocracy of Druma after that, then to Isger and lastly to Andoran. Always on the search for new material and components to aid Gaeleath’s magical research as he took on odd jobs that I got to help out with ranging from book-keeping to gardening. The latter I was a lot better at than him, I should point out and underline. If I had thumbs, they would be green! Despite how much time all of this took up, Gaeleath never neglected me or my need for attention. I will bashfully admit that sometimes I really did feel like his familiar and it wasn’t a bad feeling either. I never kept track of just how much time passed as we traveled together. Elves don’t age quickly and time is all the more meaningless to me and my kin. He endured all my pranks at that and I will also bashfully admit that they weren’t few. He found them amusing, even if I did occasionally take it a bit too far or spoke out of place during an important moment of haggling or plain diplomacy. He’d scold me sometimes, but I knew when I had done wrong and always tried to make it up to him. During summer when we decided it was time to pay my home a visit again, the tensions between the Andoran army and the fey within Verduran Forest had come to a crescendo. We had made a stop at a village by the name of Bellis, known for its Forresters as they called themselves. Word was they had begun cutting trees too far into the forest and the fey tried chasing them away which lead to confrontation. Stupidly I had made a rude, but witty, remark about how these so great foresters had been chased away by a pack of badgers. It resulted in a brawl as Gaeleath stood up for me after the Forresters took great offense. He got roughed up, the town guards broke it up and we thought that would be the end of it. However, rumor had spread of the brawl and quickly spun out of control. Suddenly we were accused of being spies or saboteurs and what have you, sent by the fey. We decided to just leave in the middle of the night to avoid confrontation but how could we have known the same Forresters would be waiting for us? Armed at that. A few flashy but harmless spells scared them off and we escaped north towards the Five Kings Mountain. It was still in the middle of the night when we made camp and that is when the pack of wild dogs found us. This time he told me to fly and hide, but I couldn’t. How could I abandon him when he faced such danger? I knew he wasn’t prepared to deal with a whole pack. I felt so helpless. So very helpless. The memories of what happened next haunt me to this very day. Once dawn broke; so had my spirit and Gaeleath was forever ripped from my life. I couldn’t bear the shame or returning to the Grove after that and so I chose a direction and mindlessly went in it. Hungry, exhausted and broken I found a cave where I lost consciousness. When I awoke I found myself surrounded by peculiar scaly creatures the size of halflings. They spoke draconic much to my amazement and said that I was some sign of good luck. They fed me and took care of me while I took my time to mourn. I would later learn that I had traveled to the Fog Mountains, a place humans consider wild and commonly populated with frost giants. Additionally by these kobolds that took me in. They told me about their ancestors and how they too come from eggs and that they are related to dragons. I could see the similarities but for a long time I thought they were a bit crazy and far too arrogant. I also learned that while they mostly used primitive tools they had quite the knack for constructing things. Industrious is a good human word for it. One above all, Nek, showed an interest in magic. It stung in my heart then but I made a deal with that if they help me lay Gaeleath to rest, assuming his body hadn’t been found already, they could keep his spell tome and anything else they’d find. Imagine the sight; a pack of kobolds lead by a feykin taninin. Less time than I had thought had passed, living in a cave does that to you. We found the body and the same pack of wild dogs. I know they had little choice but even today I can’t help but to appreciate that vengeance was enacted on those vile beasts. Gaeleath was buried and the spell tome retrieved. We returned to their, now our, lair and I spent most of my time with Nek. Teaching him the very same things that Gaeleath had taught me. Not that I knew wizardry, but I understood the material components and the various applications of the magic and how it should take shape. Time flowed once more and I was made an honorary kobold and I became part of the clan, something that the shaman said pleased the ancestor spirits. I had grown fond of this pack that slowly grew and eventually I felt right at home. Even if the guilt and shame remained at the back of my head. It still does. One day. I had a vision that changed my life. I saw a twisted and dark isle surrounded by nothing but salt and salty snowflakes falling from the dark ominous skies. It was a cataclysm, I somehow just knew this to be a truth. Then it all crumbled into darkness until nothing but a starry sky and I, remained within it. Again I felt so utterly powerless before this prophecy or whatever else you could call it. I woke clothed in the same starry radiance that I saw in my dream. The vision continued to haunt me for weeks and slowly I grew to control this coat of stars to manifest when I wanted it and not following my nightmares. I knew that the experienced had changed me forever, so I decided to rename myself to reflect on this. Blossom of Stars felt appropriate and the clan certainly agreed. Alongside this I learned of a new power to create water, something that had been a bit difficult to acquire from the surroundings of our lair. I could read and see magic like never before, which certainly helped assisting Nek even if his magical ability had surpassed my understanding at this point. I learned how to mend simple things, which is another great convenience since the things they craft are made in a primitive manner and thus easy to fix. Most importantly, I learned how to heal. Finally, I could help in ways I could never before and my feelings of powerlessness shrunk a bit with that. I was eager to learn so much more, but … Then it happened. The vision repeated but this time the isle wasn’t surrounded by salt, but by saltwater. I could practically taste it in my mouth and the ominous dark clouds above were far more still than the first time. I felt the breeze against my scales and wondered when I would wake up. This nightmare is jarringly real is all I can think of as I sit here by the shore. I will wake up soon, any moment now. I wait. I am still waiting. Why am I not waking up? APPEARANCE The white crystalline scales blend greens, blues and purples as they glitter in the sunlight. Gossamer wings sparkle with much the same colors, although they are currently perpetually in a state of being salt-crusted. Standing at a 1’2” on her four legs, she is double that in length from the tip of her snout to the end of her tail. Her eyes have a prismatic quality to them that when combined with the dark sclera make for a sight reminding of a starry sky. Her frilly jaw ends in two tendrils on each side that while capable of being manipulated could do little more than clean her teeth. Unlike true dragons, the feykin carries other sylvan features like furry ears, a blonde mane and horns that are hard but look almost like curled blades of grass. Has a strong strawberry scent due to her profession. PERSONALITY Blossom is a curious and lively little thing, unafraid to pursue her curiosity despite her tiny size. Her oracle prophecy has unfortunately resulted in her freezing up like a doe in the headlight at moments of surprise, where far more primal survival instincts kick in. Another way to describe her is care-taking, with both living creatures and plants as she feels a connection to nature though her feykin blood. Not one to turn down a request for assistance, she might ask to be humored afterwards as a reward. Aside from stomaching tense situations with difficulty, she is always looking for ways to prank others. Her intentions are mostly quite harmless, but then again you can't always account for what the exact outcome will be. She pities the ephemeral races, especially humans, and considers herself to be a splendor which all should appreciate and compliment. ASPIRATIONS * The first and foremost priority of Blossom is to find a safe place to lair, to which her options become rather limited since she is no longer capable of flight. * Secondly would be to find a way to regain her ability to fly, which she very much hopes is temporary and reversible. * Having achieved this, she will look for a garden or forest she can tend to since having grown in in a fey grove herself she feels a strong connection to nature. * Another step along the way, is to learn more of the world she is in and her place in it. * The prophecy of the cataclysm she witnessed haunts her and drives her search for possible causes for it. FIEND'S REACH Arriving to Fiend's Reach, Blossom made a quick trip to the library in the Mage's quarter with Phink and Naomi to investigate a potential orchard or farm for her to work at. Having decided she wanted to help grow berries, a strawberry farm located near the eastern wall in Fiend's Reach. It only took her a week to prove her worth as despite her small size; having someone able of magic like Mend and Create Water is beyond useful. She has since increased her salary considerably and now typically has a strong scent of said delicious fruit. RELATIONS Naomi - the kitsune was the first to come across Blossom as she were wet, miserable and hungry. Tucked behind a piece of driftwood. The kitsune had disarmed and calmed the dragoness in her panic of waking in this strange place, showed her kindness and took her to Douglas tavern to get some food and learn of her situation. Continuing to treat Blossom with kindness and care, the dragoness has quickly taken quite the liking to Naomi. Edric Grimholt - was the second person Blossom came across and is also Naomi's friend, which made things all the more sociable. Having had a good opportunity to speak with him alone and learning about him paired with Edric's light but all the same enjoyably doting on Blossom; struck a second quick friendship. Category:Character